The SAFE
by MasterSmileyFace
Summary: The day had started out like any other, until the S.A.F.E. happened. The Sacred Association For Equality has begun to take steps toward their new world order, starting with America. And now they won't stop until the rest of the world is under their control.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, my chances of ever owning Hetalia are about the same as Britain proclaiming his true love for France. **

**Author's Note:**** Yay! Another Hetalia fanfic from yours truly! ;D Haha, maybe I should end one fanfic before I start another. . . ? Oh well! So I apologize in advance for any Grammatical errors and any OOC acting. This****_ is_**** only my second Hetalia fanfic. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Warning:**__** This is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes only. In no way should a person attempt to recreate or try to do mentioned events.**_

* * *

_For those who hate, we bring death._

_For those who pride, we bring destruction._

_For those who love, we hold to the highest regard._

_-__**The Promise of the Sacred Association For Equality**_

**Chapter 1**

The world meeting was going on as per its usual chaotic order. Britain and France were bickering over nothing important, Italy was snoozing away, Russia had his eyes on China, who was thoroughly creeped out by the cold country's strange stare, America was going on about a need for a new hero with Japan nodding his head but not really listening, and finally Germany was trying to get everyone under control, but was failing as usual.

"Hey! Are any of you even listening to me?!" The Germanic country boomed, but unfortunately the rest of the assembly did ignore him.

"Well duh of course none of them are listening to you, Germany." America interjected, "Everyone's been paying close attention to my new plan for renewable energy which involves a brand new hero that can use his planet-friendly superpowers to power up the world thus getting rid of fossil fuels forever!"

"That is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard of, you idiot!" Britain stopped his bickering with France to comment on America's hero "plan".

"_Oui_, for once I agree with Britain, but you both are completement débile**."** France added.

"What did you just call me you bloody codger?" Britain exploded back at his bickering partner.

"Aiya! Britain, protect me from a Russian invasion!" China suddenly grabbed Britain's shoulders and used him like a human shield, not because China was particularly partial or impartial to Britain in any way, but because Britain was the closest nation to him.

"China! What are you-" Britain started, but was interrupted by an eerie noise, all too familiar.

"_Kolkolkolkol._ China, comrade, it's not an invasion if you agree to it." Russia gave a smile that both nations perceived to be a little _too_ friendly.

"Aiya! I don't agree! I don't agree, aru!" China responded.

"How is a man supposed to get his siesta with all this noise, veh~?" Italy said, for he was awoken by the ruckus caused by nations.

"Italy, this is a world meeting. You are not supposed to be sleeping!" Germany sighed, then place his palm on temple. He was starting to get a headache._ Can no nation in this world be reasonable anymore? _He thought to himself.

"Germany-san, you seem to be stressed." Japan said to his fellow Axis, "Here, smell this burning incense. It will calm you." The Asian country held out a small incense stick to Germany.

"Japan, that smells like salted salmon." Though Germany appreciated Japan's attempt to help him, he wasn't as fond of the Japanese dish as his friend was.

"Indeed, that is why it is calming." Japan happily replied.

* * *

Canada smiled to himself as he watched the other countries around him, like usual everyone was ignoring him and he was keeping quiet about it. "We'll get our turn eventually, right Kumachou?" He whispered to his pet polar bear napping on his lap. The small cub yawned, then maneuvered his place on Canada's lap. _Aw, you're so cute. _Canada thought.

Canada looked back up to the meeting happening. Italy was blabbing nonsense to his friend, Germany; Japan returned to smelling his salted salmon incense; France was trying to explain to Russia how to make people like you; and Britain was unsuccessfully trying to get China to let go of him. But then Canada frowned, something wasn't right about this usual chaos. He kept the thought in his head as he rescanned the room, the Axis, France and Russia, Britain and China . . . and America! That was what was wrong, for some reason his usually rambunctious sibling wasn't saying anything, nothing at all.

Canada turned to America, who was quietly sitting right beside, which was another strange thing, America usually didn't sit around quietly at world meetings. He always standing up and talking, engaging in any debate or conversation that peaked his interest, or just saying things just for the fun of it. Canada's brother had his head down and he was staring blankly are the table.

"Hey, uh . . . America? Aren't you going to say anything? What about your plan for your hero?" Canada asked him, trying cheer his brother up.

America didn't respond to his sibling, this sudden strange behavior was starting to make the Maple Nation worried. He leaned in closer to America and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"America? Are you okay?" Canada asked his sibling once more, now genuinely concerned about him.

"Cana . . . da." But that was the only word America got out, before he got into a serious coughing fit and they weren't regular coughs; America was coughing up smoke.

Suddenly, all the nations in the room turned their attention to one of their youngest members.

"America, what's wrong?" Britain was the first ask, but was it practically pointless. The coughing was getting worse, and now blood came up as well as the smoke.

Canada knew exactly what was happening, only a few decades ago a similar incident occurred. "Someone turn on the news! Find a doctor! And help me with America!" Canada yelled out with a loud, commanding voice that surprised the nations. Often enough they forgot that Canada was even there, but now with America in such a state, something was different about the young nation.

"What are all of you standing around for? Do what I said!" Canada commanded once more, with the second time the countries sprang into action. Italy at first tried to work the television, but successfully failed and Japan ended up taking the remote. China rushed out to find a doctor while the rest of the nations helped America out of his chair to ground where he could lie down.

_America, what's happening? _Canada thought, panicked by his brother's condition. Canada sat on the floor with America's head on his lap; the country's coughing had stopped, but his breathing was heavy and ragged.

"America, you git, what the bloody hell is going on with you?" Britain said under his breath. He was kneeling beside him. Though he might not have realized yet, Britain's hand had taken America's, and he was gently gripping the weakened country's hand with all his might.

"Hey, look!" France said, pointing at the breaking news that played on the TV. The rest of the countries turned silent as they listened to report from the newscaster.

_"The video you are seeing on your screen is live coming from the Atlanta downtown area where an explosion happened only moments ago." _

A screen beside the newscaster showed an aerial view of a city block. One of the buildings, a base of skyscraper was blown away. A giant crater of rubble and debris lay where the front entrance should have been. Black smoke emitted from the rubble and fire burned. First responders to the scene were rushing in as cries from those trapped inside could be heard.

_"This is the second of the two explosions that have occurred today, each within minutes of each other. The first, in San Francisco, happened only moments before."_

The screen switched to a video of the San Francisco bay, behind the Golden Gate Bridge a tower of black smoke could be seen on the San Francisco skyline.

_"Ah!" _Suddenly, America cried out in pain. The lenses of his glasses cracked and deep cuts started appearing on his neck and the rest of his body.

"America!" Britain desperately cried as he held the nation's hand. He felt helpless as he watched his brother nation suffer before him.

"Hey! I've got the Doctor!" China ran back into the conference room with a man in a doctor's coat and several other black suited men with dark glasses and ear communicators.

"Excuse me." The doctor quickly said as he kneeled down beside America, next to Britain. His eyes scanned over America. Trying to assess his injuries.

"Is going to be alright?" Canada asked.

"What's wrong with him? What's happening?" Britain asked too.

The doctor kept his eyes on America. "I can't assure of you anything about his condition yet," He said with a cold voice, "but I think you all already know what's happening."

_"We've just received word that two more explosions have occurred, one in Houston, Texas, and another in Detroit, Michigan."_

The voice of the newscaster broke into the room, relaying the deadly explosions. The split screen showed two different city areas, both in flames with rubble and piles of debris where buildings should have been.

"_The White House is now releasing word that these explosions are no accidents, but planned terrorist attack bombings. Residents of highly populated metropolitan areas are now ordered to stay in their homes and off the streets."_

"Ger-Germany?" Italy held on his blonde friends arm as he watched the news. His voice wasn't cheery like usual, but afraid. "Germany, that's really . . . scary."

Germany didn't resist as Italy took hold of his arm. He didn't have the heart to do so. "I know Italy. It scares all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

_As separate human beings, we are small and stupid. We are insignificant compared to our vast home of the universe, but given a purpose and a united goal, we can go far beyond what our creator had intended. _

**_-The Guidelines of the Sacred Association For Equality_**

**Chapter Two**

_"America." _Britain whispered to himself as he placed his hand on the glass. On the other side there was a white room, the younger country was lying unconscious on a hospital bed. He had an oxygen mask on and an IV in his left arm. Several censors were placed on his chest. Bandages and stitches covered his neck and body. A computerized _beep-beep_ of a heart beat and black monitor showing a line going up and down at regular intervals were some of the only things that assured Britain that America was still alive. Other than that, the body on the bed looked no better than a corpse.

The last 24 hours had been a harrowing ordeal. There were several more explosions in several more American cities; Seattle, Hollywood, New Orleans, after a while all the names seem to run together. Thankfully though, the American capital, Washington D.C., had been spared. But unrest was felt throughout the country, riots had already started and law enforcement agencies could barely contain the crowds. Surrounded by news televisions, Britain had seen the terrible, sad faces of those who had lost loved ones in the bombings. Other countries had poured in to help with charitable funds and organizations like the Red Cross and the UN were helping too, but still no one knew who or what had caused the attacks. No terrorist group known was claiming responsibility.

Britain's hand curled into a fist. "Those bloody cowards!" He suddenly yelled out startling the other countries who were in the room with him.

"Britain," Canada came beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "you need to calm down."

"_Oui,_" France said as he too came beside Britain, "He's right. Who are you talking about anyway?"

"You know full well who I'm talking about!" Britain yelled back to France. "I'm talking about the people who did _this." _He motioned back to the unconscious America. I'm talking about the bloody cowards that won't show their faces and admit to what they did! I'm talking about once I get my hands on them, I'm going to curse their souls with all the dark magic of England!"

"_Kolkolkolkol._ Britain, comrade, you should at least save some for me, da." Russia's unusually cheery voice filled the room. "Hey, America is my comrade too after all."

"Actually I agree with Russia-san." Japan said, commenting on Russia's remark. "America is an ally to all of us. And though he is not the most gracious nation, he is our friend. And if he is hurt, then we, as his friends, should do everything in our power to help him."

"Veh~!" Italy shouted out from beside Japan. "Because that's just what friends do for each other! Besides of course making pasta together, sleeping together, waving white flags together-" Italy was stopped by Germany putting his hand over his mouth, though Italy still continued mumbling from underneath.

"What Italy means is that he agrees with both Russia and Japan." Germany said with a firm voice. "And so do I."

"Me too, aru!"

"_Oui_, I as well_." _

"And I do too." Canada added.

"Don't forget about me." A small polar bear cub said from Canada's arms.

"All of you . . ." Britain's voice trailed off as he looked around the room. All these nations were happy, smiling, and ready to help their friend in need. It felt strange, the unity in the room. With one of their own in danger, everyone was putting aside their differences and promising to help America out.

Britain turned back to America. He still hated seeing someone so strong look so weak in front of him. He hated seeing someone he cared about so hurt. Then Britain realized that what everyone else was feeling as well.

"Then it's settled." Britain said. "Whoever hurts one nation will have to face the wrath of his allies _and _his friends!"

The nations cheered at Britain's announcement, but their celebration was short-lived as the door opened and a trio of people entered the room.

"What an inspiring little discussion." The woman in the middle said with a serious tone. "But it looks like you won't have look for very long."

"Who are you?" Britain asked first, he had never seen this woman before, but she looked like an official higher-up in American government by her clean-cut dark pink suit and rectangular framed glasses.

"Hoover, Elaine Hoover." The woman said she held up an American FBI badge. "I'm here as the new head investigator to the recent terrorist bombings."

"Agent Newman." The dark-haired and dark suited man left to her said, he also held up a FBI badge.

"Doctor Lorenzo Demarcus." An African America man in a doctor's coat introduced himself. Britain recognized as the doctor who had treated America earlier.

"As I was saying, an organization has claimed responsibility for bombings yesterday and last night." Hoover continued, her demeanor stayed reserved and her voice displayed little emotion.

"Who are they?" Britain asked.

"They call themselves the Sacred Association For Equality." The other agent answered.

"Or, in shorter terms, the SAFE." Elaine finished. Though the people and nations in the room had heard the word many times before, this time the meaning had changed. An eerie silence befell the room. The SAFE was now the enemy, the adversaries they were to face. And now whoever these people were, they were going against the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMGOMGOMG! Wow, so many follows and favs and reviews! I feel so special, thank you! :DDD**

* * *

_The Goal of the SAFE is to make the world in the Perfect Vision._

**_-The Sacred Association For Equality_**

**Chapter 3**

"Their apparent 'Perfect Vision' they speak of is one where they, of course, rule everything." Agent Hoover continued explaining to the nations the intelligence they had so far gathered about the SAFE. The FBI agents, Hoover and Newman, and the rest of the countries were in a conference room. Dr. Demarcus had gone to check up on America's condition, which had stayed unchanged.

"Most of what we know comes from this internet video, posted about 1300 hours today." Newman said as a video opened on the projector screen.

The screen was completely black for several moments, then an acronym of four red letters slowly faded on the screen; S. A. F. E.

"_We are the Sacred Association For Equality. We are the SAFE." _

A voice spoke, a chorus of voices actually. They all spoke together, simultaneously, like one mind. It was a mix, men, women and even the small, echoing voices of children, though there seemed to be an indefinite leader, a feminine voice seemed to overpower the rest. The voices all spoke in a slow, serenely calm fashion.

Italy gave a small whimper and leaned closer to Germany, grabbing hold of his arm as the voices spoke. Though the voices seemed like any voice you would hear, there was something about them that made them unusual, almost frightening. Maybe it was the way they all spoke in unison, or maybe it was their monotone, unfeeling sound they gave off.

"_We make this announcement to the world. The so-called terrorist bombings that occurred in little over a dozen American cities yesterday were executed by members of the SAFE. Over a dozen members sacrificed their lives for us. We are not terrorists; we are not your enemies, but we are not your heroes or your allies." _

"'Not terrorists'?!" Britain suddenly yelled out interrupting the video," What the hell do they think they are?! They're bloody murder-"

But Britain was stopped by France putting his hand on his arm. The older country narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head as if to say _Not now, just listen to what they have to say; I don't like it either._

Britain began to say something but stopped himself and let out a deep breath. He then brushed France's hand off his arm and gave a begrudging nod back. "Fine." He whispered back to France without looking back at him, Britain then stayed silent for the rest of the video.

"_The SAFE is simply a group of like-minded human beings on this earth. We have seen the wrong doings of humanity and we wish to change them, we wish to fix a broken society. 'What is wrong with our world today?' one may ask. Hunger, disease, famine, economical issues; There is a countless number, but we do not have time to explain them all. Our main adversary is ourselves. It is the human fault of hate and of pride. _

_We all know of these human faults. Hate is when a man decides to take anger out on another for purely superficial reasons. Whether it be skin color, where we originate, or personal views, our society has based itself of this great sin of hate. Pride is when a man sees himself superior to another. This is the most sinful of feelings. All humans on this earth are human, no man should hate another and no man is superior or inferior to another. _

_These faults are held by all throughout our world. No one can be innocent for we all are guilty. But the SAFE wishes to change that. We, the Sacred Association For Equality, have already begun our steps to our Perfect Vision, the grand goal of our organization. In the Perfect Vision the world will be rid of all hatred, pride, and sin, instead there will be only the greatest human quality of all, Love. Humans will look beyond their superficial attributes and understand that they are all human. That is true love. That is our 'Equality.' _

_The events yesterday were only the beginning, we understand that many will mourn their losses, but you must understand that those lost were needed sacrifices to open the eyes of our world. Those that died were no more innocent than the rest of us, they had lived in a society of hate and pride, and therefore needed to die. _

_We ask you to join us in our cause for the Sacred Association For Equality's Perfect Vision. In our Perfect Vision all will be safe. _

_We are the Sacred Association For Equality. We are the SAFE. This is our Promise._

_For those who hate, we bring death._

_For those who pride, we bring destruction._

_For those who love, we hold to the highest regard."_

The red letters S, A, F, E, slowly faded to black as silence filled the room.

"They're crazy." A small voice said. Everyone turned to the polar bear cub in Canada's lap, Kuma was currently scratching behind his ear with his paw. Awkwardly he stopped with everyone suddenly looking him. "Well, they are." He added, matter-of-factly stating.

"This video was posted on several video sharing websites and translated into almost all the world's major languages, the English you just hear, German, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Russian and several others." Newman said.

"They got their bloody message to the world all right." Britain said, his arms were crossed and his voice was harsh and sour.

Hoover stood up, then closed her eyes and took off her calmly took off her glasses, folding them in her hand. Newman, who sat beside her, stole a quick glance at his superior, then returned his eyes to the computer screen. _She's getting serious now . . ._ He thought to himself.

"Do any of you understand the kind the people we're going up against?" Hoover asked the assembly with her back turned to them.

"Well . . . Uh, crazy people, aru?"

"People who will be easily crushed by my hand, da."

"Meany people ~!"

"Bloody gits."

". . . "

"People who don't have a full understanding of what 'true love' is, hrrmph."

"Strange people. . . "

Elaine said nothing, it was as if she was waiting patiently for one more nation, but he wouldn't speak up. "What about you Germany? You should know a thing or two about _these _kinds of people. . ."

Germany nodded his head down as he hesitated to answer. "Yes, Agent Hoover, I am one to know that cults can be a dangerous thing."

"It's why there was a World War II, but it sure as hell _is not _going to be the reason for a World War III." Hoover crossed her arms and turned to face the nations. Her dark blue eyes showed a fiery determination that almost everyone in the room had not expected from the FBI Agent. "_These people _are the kind of people that will do _anything_ to get what they want. And often enough they believe what they're doing is right, unfortunately it almost always is _wrong._ They're demented in the head, they don't care about others unless they agree with their extremist views, and they are _terrorists. _We were too late to stop them from beginning. America was their first target and he definitely won't be their last, but we can make sure this will be their _first_ and their _last_ strike."

* * *

**AN: Yah! That's right, preach it Hoover! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: O.M.G. Just look at how many follow/favs/reviews we've got! Just look! Kyahh~! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone! :D**_

* * *

_Love is the ultimate form of loyalty. In order to be completely loyal to the SAFE, one must love the SAFE._

**_-The Pledge of the Sacred Association For Equality_**

**Chapter 4**

_I love the SAFE. . . _

A man thinks this to himself as sits in a small, dark room. The walls are concrete and so is the floor. The only pieces of furniture are a metal table bolted to the floor and two metal chairs. On one sits the man, the other across from him is empty. A mirror that is a window is on the left wall and a locked, solid metal door is in the right corner wall.

He wears standard orange prison clothes. Around his ankles are ankle-cuffs which in turn are also linked to the legs of the chair. He holds his handcuffed hands in his laugh and nervously picks at his fingers. He shifts around uncomfortably in his chair, obviously frightened.

He is a dark, dirty blonde, his hair is unkempt and grown out, it would have looked nice had he taken better care of himself. His blue-gray eyes are distant, glassy, but still unmistakably afraid.

Still fidgeting, he bit his upper lip, a nervous habit he had ever since he was a child. His head turns to his right where there was a mirror in the wall. It wasn't truly a mirror, it was a one way window. On the other side they were probably people observing him, but he could only see his own frightening reflection.

He turned away from the mirror and closed his eyes. This room reminded him of another he had been in only a few months earlier, small, concrete, and dark. In that other room he had made irreversible decision. He had taken his first step to a new life, to the Perfect Vision. He could remember those people in robes, that strange, eerie chanting of the followers, the darkness with the only light coming from the great leader. He remembered saying the words of that sacred pledge.

_Yes, I love the SAFE._

"His name is Jonah Fabrice Arkwell." Elaine said. She along with the rest of the countries were on the other side of the one way mirror, looking into the person that was in the room. "28 years old French-American male, native to small-town Connersville, Ohio, works as a computer graphics designer for a local business, gets paid a decent salary and lives in suburbia along with hundreds of other residents of the area. Wife is a registered nurse. He's got a three-year-old kid."

"And he's the only member of the SAFE that we've got on our hands." Newman finished for her. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His dark glasses that never took off prevented the rest of those in the room to see the expression on his eyes. "Got him a little after 1300 hours, around the time the SAFE's video had been posted. He had a bomb strapped to his chest and was ready to blow the Smithsonian Institute sky-high. He was screaming something about saving everyone, destroying mankind's made-up science, and preaching SAFE's Perfect Vision. Thankfully a SWAT team was about to stop him and get him under custody."

"He sounds about as crazy as the rest of them, aru." China said, "If not more." He added as he got chills down his spine.

"When can I give this bastard a piece of my mind?" Britain asked, coldly. He had placed his fist against the one way mirror, the others in the room were almost surprised he hadn't taken a punch at the thing.

"Britain, we've already put him through some of our best interrogators, including Newman, and the only he thing ever says is that he loves the SAFE. You're not going to get anything useful out of him." Hoover stood beside Britain, her arms crossed and her tone seemed like that of a mother scolding at her child.

"How can you be so casual about it?" Britain turned to glare at the Agent. "_This_ man is part of the group of people you yourself said were completely nuts! And just look at him! That look in his eye is just. . . just plain _wrong!_ I can't just sit by and let this ma-"

"Britain remember on what we agreed earlier?" A soft, smooth voice interrupted the Englishman's rant. "Don't go doing rash things by yourself now. And of course I can't let you yell at a beautiful woman such as _Madame_ Hoover." France came up to the FBI Agent and took her hand, placing a small kiss on top, then giving her playful wink. "Please forgive my English country's insolent behavior. He tends to get cranky when he's under lots of stress."

Elaine muttered an awkward "Uh, okay. . ." under her breath, before taking her hand back.

"France, you bloody wanker! Flirting with the government officials is going to get us nowhere!" Britain yelled, then smacked the back of France's head.

"Ow! _Ne joue pas avec moi! _You _connard!" _France quickly recovered the assault grabbed Britain's shirt. "_Tu me fais chier!" _

"Oh yeah?!" Britain yelled back, "Well you're a blo-"

"Please! Both of you stop!" Japan suddenly stepped between the two, holding each back from each other. "France-san, you're right. We don't need to be doing rash things by ourselves, but we also don't need to be doing rash things together." The Asian nation spoke to both. "For America-san's sake, we've got to work together and keep our heads straight."

Japan let go of France and Britain, both countries looked away from each other as they gave a silent nod back to Japan.

"Don't worry, Agents Hoover and Newman. This is normal for us, da." Russia informed the two FBI Agents "But usually things are a lot more hectic with America butting in too. . ." He added, though his tone saddened with the last statement. It seemed that even Russia showed changes in character with America being in such a state.

* * *

"America." Canada whispered the name softly while gently pushing away some stray strands of hair out of America's closed eyes. His unconscious brother lay in a hospital bed; his conditioned hadn't improved since he had passed out, but it hadn't worsened either, so Canada could be grateful for at least that.

Kuma the polar bear cub was curled up at the foot of the bed. "_Here I'll keep his feet warm"_ is what the little cub had said earlier when the both had snuck into the room. Canada and Kuma had discretely gotten away from the rest of the countries and FBI Agents to check up on America. Of course no one noticed them as they went the opposite direction to America's room.

_It's just like that time, but worse. _Canada bit his bottom lip as the sound of the computerized _beep-beep_ of a heartbeat filled the room. He was thinking back to that tragedy only a few decades ago. People had called it a terrorist attack. Hundreds of innocent died. It started a war on the other side of the world, but maybe everyone had seen it coming? _It was only a matter of time_, some had said. Canada couldn't believe that, someone he cared about had been hurt; it didn't matter the reason or if anyone had seen it coming. Now he was hurt again. Could people have seen _this _coming? As Canada looked on at his sleeping, injured brother, he wasn't sure what to think.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall African-American man entered the room. He wore a Doctor's coat and scrubs. His dark eyes were downcast distractedly on a clipboard and papers in his hand. It was the Doctor that had treated America earlier and he had been with the two FBI Agents. Demarcus closed the door and took a few steps into the room before realizing someone else was in it. He looked up quizzically at the polar bear cub at America's feet.

"What are you looking at?" Kuma said with a tilt of his head.

The Doctor gave the small animal a strange look. He was about to say something when he finally noticed Canada standing awkwardly beside the bed. "Canada, I apologize, I didn't see you there."

"Oh . . . Uh, it's okay. It kinda happens a lot." Canada said. "I just um, wanted to check up on America." He sheepishly explained.

Demarcus nodded his head and gave generous smile back. "I understand." He laid the clipboard on a cabinet counter top. He opened a cabinet and began searching through its contents for a certain medicine.

"Uh, Dr. Demarcus?" Canada asked.

"Hmm?" The doctor didn't turn his head, apparently he had found what he was looking for: a small, white cardboard box, about as big as a pencil-case.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Demarcus opened the box and pulled out three syringes with clear liquid. He carefully placed them on a metal tray, then found a box of blue latex doctor's gloves, he swiftly pulled a pair on his hands. "You know as well as I do, Canada, a country's physical condition is determined by the state of his or her nation. As of now America is portraying a perfect example of that rule. The United States has gone through a great injuring ordeal, thus causing the wounds on America's body. The solution has been to shut everything down, keep people off the streets, stop all mass transportation, protect everything and everyone at all costs, which has resulted in his comatose state."

Canada stayed silent as he watched Dr. Demarcus check the syringes, probably making sure the measurements were correct or something. Canada wasn't completely sure but it looked important. He believed the doctor knew best anyway. He was right or course. A country's health would depend on the state of his or her nation. That would mean he would recover right? Soon the cities would rebuild, people wouldn't have to hid in their houses, things would go back to normal and America would be back to normal. But it depended on whether the SAFE could be stopped. _They're going to be stopped. _Canada thought. _They have to be._

"Canada?"

"Huh?" Canada said. He was lost in thought, he didn't realize that Demarcus had come to other side of the bed. He was doing something with America's IV and had noticed the distant look in Canada's eyes.

"I know how you're feeling about your brother. I should know, I had a brother too." The doctor tried giving Canada a reassuring smile. "You must care about him a lot. I know I did mine. He was always so reckless. He never liked listening to me or our parents. He was older than me, but not by much. He always was getting into unnecessary trouble, whether it be at school or around town, he was just the rambunctious type I guess." As Demarcus spoke, his eyes lit up remembering old times with his family. "But in truth, I always looked up to him, even though he was an idiot. He still looked out me for, you know? I was a big pushover when I was young, got bullied and beat up a lot too, but my big bro would usually fix things with his fist, that's why he became a boxer.

"It's not that he was violent or did bad things out of meanness, he just liked being adventurous. He was one of the sweetest guys I knew. I, myself, never married. But he was good to girls, never cheated on them either, in the end he married his high school sweetheart, Lilia. They had a kid, Oscar, we called him Oscy, and he was a cute kid. He had a bright future ahead of him, they all did. It was just too bad what happened."

"What happened?"

Demarcus' demeanor suddenly became sullen. The casual smile he had let escape went away as he added syringe's contentsto America's IV. "Car accident," he said, "a terrible one. It was a head on collision with a semi. All three died."

"Oh. . ."Canada wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry, Dr. Demarcus."

"Please, just call me Lorenzo." The doctor said as he reached for another syringe.

* * *

"Veh~! Germany! Look, Agent Newman gave me some cool glasses!" Italy poked his blonde friend's arm to get his attention. Italy had somehow gotten the FBI Agent to lend him an extra pair of sunglasses. "Don't I look cool? Haha!"

"Italy, I don't have time for this." Germany reluctantly turned to face Italy, mainly because he knew that he wouldn't go away if he didn't. "You look ridiculous."

"You mean that in a good way right?" Italy readjusted the sunglasses on his head.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." Germany sighed "Why don't you go show everyone else?"

"Ah-okie-dokie, Germany! I'll go show Russia and China~!" Italy turned and went skipping back to the other countries.

"Germany-san. Italy-kun showed you his glasses, hm?" Japan came up to Germany holding a two cups of coffee. "Here, have some."

"Thanks, Japan." Germany accepted the hot beverage from his Asian friend. "And yes, Italy is just being himself as usual." Germany wondered if Italy even realized the gravity of the situation. He still appeared just as idiotic and happy-go-lucky as he always seemed. But then there was that one thing he had said when the bombings began.

"_Germany, that's really . . . scary."_

It _was_ scary. Everyone knew America was a strong nation, but to see him so weak, it was just something else, something that gave a chilling feeling to Germany. If something like that could happen to America because of this SAFE, maybe they could do it to another country. And then another, and another, until they had the entire world in their hands.

"Germany-san. I've been meaning to ask you something." Japan said, he kept his eyes on Italy who was showing off the sunglasses to Russia and China.

"Huh, Japan, what is it?" Germany asked, puzzled by his friend's inquiring.

"Germany-san, Italy-kun doesn't know does he?"

"Doesn't know what?"

"I'm not sure if I do either, but thing about what Hoover-san was talking about. The . . . The cults." Japan turned back to Germany with questioning eyes. He had faltered with the last words, he still wasn't sure himself what Germany had to do with them.

Germany looked back at his friend, his eyes softened as he let out a deep breath. "Japan it's not a thing I like talking about. And it's a thing I'd rather not let lots of people know, but since you're asking. . ." He glanced back at Italy, who was smiling and laughing like he always was, "Cults can be very dangerous things. Secret societies and organizations plague the history of not just my country but almost everyone's around the world. I suspect mine just happen to be the most notorious. Today, the SAFE are, as Hoover said, another example. Once I had been basically controlled by them. I can remember dark rooms where sacred rituals happened, coded words exchanged between members, plans to assimilate the word and eliminate the inferior. . ." Germany trailed off his words, almost unable to continue as he let memories of terrible things in his head.

"G-Germany-san!" Japan stuttered to try and get his friend's attention. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Japan, you needed to know." Germany said to calm Japan down. "It's my fault for never telling you anyway."

Japan started to say something more, but decided against it. He looked back to Germany with a concerned expression. _Once cults had controlled Germany-san?_ He thought. _The SAFE . . . Aren't they a 'cult'? Could that mean America could be controlled by them too? _

Japan closed his eyes. He couldn't think to pessimistically, America was too independent to let anyone control him. But still he couldn't get the possibility out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ssooooo long. But here is a long and eventful chapter to make you guys happy~! :D_**

* * *

_"Hate is the greatest advisory all humans once face; it is also the easiest for a simple mind to fall prey. When a human hates, he falls to the lowest animal level. It is the goal of the SAFE to eliminate all hate, to do so we must stop it at its core. We must bring death to all those who hate. "_

**_-The Guidelines of the Sacred Association For Equality_**

**Chapter 5**

"Just let me talk to him. You said he was French, no? It only makes sense for me to try." France's words filled the office as he spoke to the FBI agent, but Hoover seemed to turn the idea down without a second glance.

"It's against conduct to let a… _personal acquaintance_ of a victim have anything to with a person of interest." She crosses her arms and leaned back against the office chair. The agent, France, and Britain were in an office; Hoover behind the desk, France and Britain sitting across.

"_Madame_ Hoover, didn't you say you've already had your best talk to him? They got nothing from him. What would it hurt to give me a chance? I'll tell you now, it wouldn't hurt at all. In fact it might help us. It _will _help us. And it will help America." France wouldn't let the issue rest.

Elaine sighed and readjusted her glasses, then closed her eyes and resolved to take them off. She closed them and gently placed them on the desk, which was also filled with several files and documents of the SAFE case. Her navy blue eyes first scanned over a dew of the documents, then stopped with the file labeled _Arkwell, Jonah F. _A picture of a man with dark, unkempt blonde hair and grey-blue eyes stared back at her. "Britain," she suddenly said, "you seem to be unusually amenable about this." The statement came out more like question, than a comment.

Britain hesitated to reply. The silence lasted so long, Hoover was about to repeat her statement, until he finally answered. "I understand why you usually don't let friends of a victim have anything to do with the case. Trust me, if I could, I would give Arkwell exactly what he deserves." Britain's hand curled into a fist on the armrest. "But that would only hinder the investigation, I know. Right now, we've got very few options to help someone who I—we care about. France says that he might be able to help, and from what I know about him, he's the best when it comes to… people." Britain stopped, now he was having trouble finding his words. "Please, Agent, I just—"

The agent help up her hand, stopping the nation from saying anything more. She looked up to him, her dark eyes softened. "No need to get soft on me, this isn't a soap opera. This is the FBI, or at least it's supposed to be. Technically, we're only supposed to deal with _internal _affairs, international cases are supposed to be for the CIA. In any normal circumstance, we'd never have a chance to meet with nations. Though this isn't any normal circumstance, is it? My country is under attack from the inside, yet other countries have made it their priority to get involved." Hoover's hands went back down to her desk, beside the _Arkwell _file and on top of her glasses. Absent-mindedly, she opened and closed the frames, then pushed some loose bangs out of the way, putting them back on. "Don't make me regret this."

* * *

A man the world calls Jonah sits alone in the interrogation room. Several people had come to question him over the hours, hard questioning ensued, but they weren't getting much out of him. He only spread the message of the SAFE's Perfect Vision. Like ant of a colony, he was but one of the organization of the SAFE, unimportant to the whole as a singular entity. What only mattered was to reach the Goal, the Perfect Vision.

He turns his head as a man enters the room. _Yet another one?_

The man has wavy, shoulder length blonde hair. He takes the seat across from Jonah. The newcomer puts his elbows on the table and rest his head in his hands, he thoughtfully rubs the small stubble of facial hair on his chin. His face reads no specific expression, mainly he just stares with his blue eyes into the grayer ones of the SAFE member. Silence overtakes the room for several tense moments.

"_Bonjour_, Jonah." The man is the first to speak, his heavy French accent made obvious. "As I know who you are, I suppose it's only fair that you know who I am. Unfortunately for certain reasons, I can't give my real name. For now, let's call me _Francis_."

Jonah retains his silence as the man introduces himself as '_Francis_'. Something was off about this interrogator. What was so secretive about this man he had to give a fake name? It was possible that all the others before him had given a fake name as well, but this man was so much more direct. Another thing was that French accent. A Frenchman? Were they trying to get someone 'close' to him with the same nationality? That was an idiotic idea, believing that 'similarity' could earn trust. These people only thought with terrible arrogance and stupidity.

"Jonah." The man called Francis spoke again. "_S'il vous plait_, tell me why you joined the SAFE."

* * *

"Fàguó really is with that SAFE member…." China said as he watched with others from the other side of the one-way window. Britain was beside him along with Russia. Agents Newman and Hoover sat at a table looking at a computer screen that produced video and audio from the interrogation room. Japan sat beside Hoover, Germany and Italy stood behind all of them.

Hoover periodically switched her view from the video to the room before her. Once she glanced toward Newman, whose expression was, like always, hard to read due his sunglasses. She was one of the personal few friends who knew why he wore them all the time, but sometimes it still annoyed her when she couldn't make eye contact with him.

Aside from China's comment the room remained in tense silence, watching the conversation between the Frenchman and the country. It was doubtful to attain any other information besides the preaching and praise of the SAFE and its perfect vision, but the nations truly believed they could make a difference… somehow. Who was she to stop them? Besides it might've caused an international incident if she had. They just wanted to help any way they could. She understood that and maybe, just maybe, she believed they could help too.

* * *

"You're a good man Jonah. You've a wife, a young child, a job, and home. What would make you do such a terrible act? To join such an organization that kills innocent people? Why would you kill yourself for these people?" Francis continued his questioning, though Jonah did not give any answers.

They were only trying to manipulate his feelings, trying to use such emotional bonds and their so-called sensible logic. They just don't understand. They'll never understand. The SAFE provided something that no one else could. They gave him something that everyone needs. They opened his eyes to the reality of the world around him.

"_Vous ne savez pas quoi que ce soit_."

_-You do not know anything.—_

Francis stopped in his words. The blonde man tilted his head at the American Frenchman before him. An out of the blue response? In French nonetheless? Was he getting somewhere? Maybe, maybe not. Francis decided to respond in French.

"_As far as I know, I believed that I did. But I suppose I do not."_

_"You and your kind are the ones who are ignorant, you're all the same."_

_"My kind?"_

_"Human kind. There's no hope for them. They all must be eliminated before they destroy themselves."_

_"Isn't that being hypocritical? You and your SAFE are human too, no?"_

_"Yes, we are human, but we have risen above the level of the animalistic human. They're stupid. They don't understand the whole of their humanity. Each one will go around thinking that they are different from another. This leads to hatred based upon human qualities; race, religion, gender, intelligence, it builds entire societies, it makes entire cultures, it starts wars and causes bloodshed. It's this difference, this belief in the quality of hate that has built our society. This sin of Hate also breeds the sin of pride. When one's difference makes him believe he is better than another. Sometimes, it will come to a point where he believes he and all those who are like him are better, maybe even better than human. All humans are human. There are no superior or inferior humans, yet all of us at one time have believed in this lie."_

* * *

"Damn it." Britain whispered. He couldn't take much more of it. Besides France and that _man, _if you could call him that, was back to spouting nonsense. Maybe Hoover was right, it might've of been pointless to let France try to talk to him. Was this even talking? It was just a coward of a human and an idiotic excuse of a country talking in that stupid language he couldn't even under—Stop. Calm down.

Britain turned away from the window, he walked out of the room without a word.

The others watched him go in silence.

Japan was the first to go after him, but he was stopped by Germany. The blonde shook his head. _Let him go. He needs to be alone._

* * *

_"You seem convinced of your words."_

_"And you aren't?"_

_"I once heard that everyone entitled to his opinion, have you not?"_

_"It's that opinion that differs among humans, that leads to their differences, that leads to their hate and their destruction."_

_"Is there any way we can save ourselves? Before you and the SAFE, of course, destroy us."_

_"There is one thing that can save humans."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Love. Love can save humans. Love is when humans defy the belief of difference. Love is the beautiful belief of equality, of loyalty. It doesn't matter who that person is, what matters is that the person is loved. Love makes beauty, it creates life and peace. It can bring redemption to all those who have sinned. When the SAFE makes it perfect world, there will be no hate, no pride, no sinful actions, only love, only peace."_

* * *

_America. _It was the first thing that popped into Britain's mind. It had been at least a few hours since he had checked up on him. Wait, where was America? This American government building had so many hallways and levels and twists and turns it was like a labyrinth. He didn't even know where he was now, he had just started walking to wherever when he went out of that room.

_Where do I go now? _Britain felt alone, suddenly helpless and lost. He knew it was stupid to feel that way now, but still he couldn't stop himself. Britain came to a halt in the hallway. Silence overtook the corridor, even for a moment Britain's head remained blank. But it didn't last that way for long, everything hit him all at once; the feelings of helplessness, the anger and frustration against the SAFE, the terrible, terrible fear of losing someone he loved.

He fell to his knees, his leaned his back against the wall. The tears came slow at first, he wanted to refuse them, but in the end he couldn't resist anymore. He was all alone now. He could let everything out.

"_Britain!"_

What the hell? Was hearing voices now?

"_Britain! Britain get up!" _

W-who? That voice. He _knew _that voice.

"Kuma?" Britain jerked his head up. A small white polar bear ran down the hallway to him. "Kuma! Kuma, what's happening?!"

"Ca-Canada! Canada w-won't wake up!" The little bear was hysterical with his words.

Britain's eyes widened in horror as he took in the statement. "What do mean? What do you mean 'Canada won't wake up?' "

"Amer-America's gone! Britain, he's gone!

"Kuma!" Britain stood up and took the small cub in his arms. His seemingly calm demeanor the complete opposite of the emotional turmoil on the inside. "Kuma, tell me where Canada is."

* * *

_"And how do you plan on getting your Perfect Vision?" _

_"That is something you do know. Our plan has already started, Monsieur France."_

"_You….You know who I am?"_

France faltered as he spoke. But he should have known that the SAFE member would have recognized him sooner or late.

_"_Your face has been engraved in my mind since the beginning_." _

Jonah suddenly spoke in English.

"J-Just my face? Or…?"

"All the rest too. In order for our plan to work, we have to know who we will save, correct? You nations have a chance for salvation. You are the world after all, we want nothing more than to save the world. If we can save you, then we can save all of humanity."

* * *

"Canada!" Britain ran into the room. The hospital bed was empty, Canada was on the floor. "Canada! Canada wake up!" He yelled, yet he wasn't sure if the other nation could hear him. He grabbed hold of his shoulders and held him up.

"Canada! Canada! Listen to me! Wake up! _Wake up now_!"

"Bri-Britain?" A slow whisper escaped the semi-conscious nation's lips. "Britain, Britain…" Canada lifted his hand up slowly, grabbing onto Britain's shirt as if he was hanging on for dear life. "I couldn't do anything… He took... him… America!"

"Who took him? Canada who took America?!" Britain shouted the question.

"The doctor… The doctor took him…" It was the only words Canada got out before he started coughing up black smoke.


End file.
